Every automobile has its own self controlled electrical system. In todays vehicles the heart of the system is in regulating or controlling the electrical output of an alternator to prevent too much power from damaging portions of the electrical system.
Some regulators are available that make use of the capabilities of semiconductors. In particular, it has been the intent of prior art devices to couple transistors and diodes in order to sense voltage at a regulator terminal of an alternator to supply the necessary power for maintaining the vehicle's electrical system at the output terminal, as determined by the electrical load on the system.
In these devices whenever system voltage above a predetermined level is impressed on the diode means it will be conductive to switch transistor means to stop current supplied to the alternator. When the system voltage drops below the predetermined level the diode means stop conducting to switch the transistor means to open supply of current to the alternator.
It is in the improvement of these systems that this invention has been conceived.
More particularly, it is the principle object of this invention to provide a solid state regulator which has a minimum of components and a minimum of connections so as to economize on production and enhance reliability.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a solid state voltage regulator which employs integrated circuit technology in obtaining the aforesaid object which also improves on the prior art by enhancing gain in control of battery charging and allows for temperature tracking.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide in voltage regulators a switching semiconductive means whereby positive quick acting control of a charging circuit is obtained.
A still further object of this invention is to provide protection by semiconductive means of the solid state voltage regulator as to reverse transients in an electrical system caused by other electrical apparatus.